totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Skoki narciarskie na połączenie drużyn? Już to kiedyś było!
Totalna Porażka: Syberia Pięknego Bałaganu - Odcinek 19 Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy '''Chris: '''Wyzwaniem drużyn był wyścig tratw! Jednak nie był on taki łatwy, bo w drodze do zwycięstwa stawał nieprzyjemny wiatr oraz marliny. To jednak nie było wstanie pokonać Reniferów, którzy wygrali wyzwanie! ;D A Niedźwiedzi musieli kogoś wywalić i był to Fatih! Czy dziś dojdzie do połączenia drużyn? Się okaże! Na pewno ktoś wróci, więc zaczynamy dzisiejszy odcinek... Totalnej Porażki: Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu!!! Poranek na Syberii Pokój Chłopaków Severin jadł sobie kanapkę i czytał gazetę. '''Severin: '''Mhm... Widzę, że wiele się dzieje, jak mnie nie ma w Niemczech. Ciekawe... xD '''Patrick: '''A co? '''Severin: '''Przeglądam sobie niemiecką gazetę, by być na bieżąco. Wiesz? xD '''Patrick: '''Nie, nie wiem. Nigdy nie poświęcam czasu na takie rzeczy. '''Severin: '''Aha, czyli trochę mizerne to twojemu życie. '''Patrick: '''Jakie jest, takie jest. Twoje na pewno nie lepsze :P '''Patrick: Muszę za wszelką cenę zdobyć oddanego mi sojusznika :) Severin jest idealny. Poza tym muszę liczyć na to, że będę wygrywał, bo w końcu ostatnio dużo ćwiczę! I co powiesz Andreas!? :D Severin: '''Idziemy sprawdzić, co dają w stołówce? '''Patrick: '''Czekaj! Zanim pójdziemy, chcę ci zaoferować sojusz! Mężczyźni muszą trzymać się w końcu razem ;D '''Severin: '''A co z Thomasem? '''Patrick: '''Thomas to indywidualista i pewnie ma nas gdzieś! A poza tym... nie był z tobą w drużynę, więc to byłby twój błąd. '''Severin: '''Co proponujesz? '''Patrick: '''Bez względu na to kto wygra dostajesz... 70% '''Severin: '''Ile? O_o '''Patrick: '''700000$, ponieważ wiem, że pieniądze przydadzą się nie tylko tobie, ale również Julii i chcę wam pomóc spełnić marzenia :) '''Severin: '''Jej! Dzięki! Nie wiem co powiedzieć xD '''Patrick: '''Sojusz i lojalność wobec mnie zdecydowanie wystarczy! ;D Podali sobie rękę na zgodę. '''Severin: Miło ze strony Patricka. Chyba zbyt źle go oceniłem :/ Patrick: Co za frajer. Myśli, że tak łatwo mu pójdzie? (please) Kretyn :) Severin: '''To idziemy do tej stołówki czy nie? '''Patrick: '''Dobra, dobra... (please) Poszli w stronę stołówki. Pokój Dziewczyn Sierra się malowała i czesała jednocześnie. '''Tatiana: '''Sierra, co ty robisz? xD '''Emily: '''Hmm... Raczej poco to robisz? :) '''Sierra: '''Szykuję się na połączenie drużyn. Wiem, że to już dziś <3 '''Tatiana: '''Wydaje mi się, że jednak nie. Wyjątkowo chyba zrobią później, ponieważ jest to nasz 3 sezon, więc będą chcieli w połączeniu mieć samych najlepszym :) Czyli top6! '''Emily: '''A co? Top7 nie maże być? ;p '''Tatiana: '''Jakoś mi się to nie widzi xD '''Sierra: '''A mi tak. Jeszcze fajniej by było jakby ktoś wrócił ;) '''Emily: '''Poco!? Znaczy... będą mniejsze szanse na wygraną i to mi nie pasuje. '''Tatiana: '''Jakby ktoś wrócił to mam tylko nadzieję, że nikt z tych pierwszych odcinków. :P '''Sierra: '''Ta, najlepiej ktoś z odcinków 7-11 <3 '''Emily: '''A w ogóle poco my o tym gadamy, jak i tak będziemy działać solo. '''Sierra: '''Działaj sobie solo, jak sobie chcesz. Życzę ci powodzenia :) '''Emily: '''Ta, dzięki. Może jednak zgodzicie się na tyci sojusz? ;) '''Tatiana: '''Czemu nie powiedziałaś tego od razu? '''Emily: '''Wypadło mi. Obiecuję, że was nie zawiodę. :) '''Tatiana: '''Powiedziałam solo, czyli nie masz sojuszu (przynajmniej ze mną i Sierrą). Koniec dyskusji. '''Emily: '''Dyskusja będzie, jak pokażę wszystkim... TO! Pokazała zdjęcie z nią całującą Andreasa. '''Sierra: '''Ooo, ale jak!? O_o '''Tatiana: '''Hmm... I powiedz mi kto je podrobił? Patrick? Tego nie było... :) '''Emily: '''Skąd wiesz, że to Patrick? '''Tatiana: '''Nie jest to gostek trudny do zdemaskowania. Andreas odpadł przez Patricka. '''Sierra: '''Czyli to Patrick chce namieszać? WIEDZIAŁAM, ŻE ON COŚ KRĘCI! -.- '''Emily: '''Nie pokonacie go, bo on ostatnio stał się coraz silniejszy. ;) Sierra i Tatiana roześmiały się. '''Tatiana: '''Coraz bardziej silniejszy? Chyba w byciu debilem! xDDDDD '''Emily: '''Zobaczycie, że was pokona :) Emily wyszła. '''Tatiana: '''Sama się dała wykryć. Och, Emily nadal nie potrafi grać fair :P '''Sierra: '''Jestem gotowa. Idziemy do tej stołówki? xD '''Tatiana: '''Ta. '''Emily: Czemu tak nagle stanęłam po stronie Patricka? Obiecał mi całkiem dużą kwotę, więc wchodzę w tan układ :P Stołówka Muriel każdemu uczestnikowi wydała śniadanie. Thomas: '''No w końcu coś ze smaków mojego dzieciń... Przejęzyczyłem się :P Za czasów mojego zespołu rockowego! Dobre ;D '''Patrick: '''Hehe... xD Thomas wsadził twarz Patricka, do jego budyniu. '''Thomas: '''Sorry. Nie chciałem xDDD '''Patrick: '''Muszę przez ciebie teraz umyć twarz! -.- '''Thomas: '''To przynajmniej się przejdziesz :P Severin i Emily popatrzyli z oburzeniem na Thomasa. '''Thomas: '''Widzę, że trzymacie stronę tego cieniasa? Daleko zajdziecie xD '''Emily: '''Weź Thomas się w końcu zgłoś do psychiatry. '''Tatiana: '''Nie naskakuj mi tu na Thomasa, bo zrobi się nieprzyjemnie. '''Emily: '''To wy ciągle spiskujecie i obgadujecie nas. (please) '''Tatiana: '''Kłamać potrafisz, a zresztą ja w twoje sprawy wchodzić nie chcę. '''Emily: '''Jasne... '''Thomas: '''Mnie już łeb napierdala od tego wszystkiego! '''Muriel: '''Dobra, uspokoić się, bo wszyscy jesteście siebie warci! '''Sierra: '''Dokładnie. :) '''Sierra: Emily znowu zmieniła temperament, a to mnie krótko mówiąc wkurza, więc najpierw ona. Patrick jeszcze dostanie nauczkę :) Przybył do stołówki Chris. Chris: '''Dobre wieści! :D '''Thomas: '''Wydostaniemy się już z tej pieprzonej Syberii? ;) '''Chris: '''Mówiłem... dobre wieści. Otóż ogłaszam, że drużyny (Niedźwiedzie/Renifery)... ... ... ... ..PRZESTAJĄ ISTNIEĆ!!! '''Tatiana: '''Zwracam honor Sierra :) '''Sierra: '''Może jeszcze ktoś wróci... ;D '''Chris: '''Racja Sierra. Ktoś wróci! '''Emily: '''Ty to robisz specjalnie, by twojej fance się podobało?! -.- '''Chris: '''Ależ skąd!? Decyzja podjęta była dawno ;p '''Muriel: '''Niech wróci Fatih i będzie po staremu! :P '''Patrick: '''Proszę... chcę powrotu Nicholasa! (proszę) '''Patrick: Nicholasa łatwo przekonać do siebie :) Reszta: 'NIE! ;-; Thomas kopnął Patricka w tyłek. '''Thomas: '''Wypchaj sobie tego Nicholasa! -.- '''Chris: 'Żaden z was nie zgadł, a szkoda. Do programu powraca... ... ... ... ... ..Kinga!!! Kinga weszła do stołówki. '''Kinga: '''Hejka. Miło was znowu widzieć :) '''Sierra: '''My ciebie również! :D '''Tatiana: Debiut w porządku. Nie wierzę, by Kinga uległa podstępom tej świni Patricka. Chyba, że nie oglądała odcinków. Wtedy trzeba będzie ją ostrzec. Chris: '''Uczestnicy. Pakujcie narty i kaski z magazynu, bo wyruszali na skocznię! ;D '''Uczestnicy: '''Znowu skoki narciarskie... :/ '''Chris: '''Chyba nie wyobrażaliście sobie tego sezonu bez tego wyzwania (please) Za 10 minut widzę was na skoczni, a tu macie mapę! Podał mapę Tatianie. Po czym wsiadł do helikoptera i odleciał. Wyzwanie Wszyscy uczestnicy byli już na górze skoczni na Syberii K-90m. '''Chris: '''Rekord tej skoczni wynosi wynosi 107m. '''Thomas: '''A kto to kurwa ustanowił!? '''Chris: '''Jakiś norweg (please) '''Sierra: '''A jakie są szczegóły tego wyzwania? :) '''Patrick: '''Skakanie na skoczni geniuszu (please) 1 seria '''Chris: '''Wykonacie dwie serie skoków! Jednak to polega na tym, że... Do drugiej serii wejdzie tylko 4 zawodników (4 wypadnie) i oni będą walczyć o zwycięstwo! ;) No to podaję listę startową: # Thomas # Muriel # Tatiana # Severin # Emily # Kinga # Sierra # Patrick '''Thomas: '''A dlaczego ja kurde na końcu!? Pamiętam to chujowe wyzwanie i szło mi do... *********** '''Chris: '''Zaczynamy wyzwanie! Oto pierwszy zawodnik - Thomas! Thomas wysławił fack you do Chrisa. Wszedł na belkę. Ruszył. Odbił się z progu i oddał skok. '''Chris: Thomas 81m.! Słabo! xDDD Nawet lądowanie nie było idealne! Thomas: '''A co ja kurwa... skoczek!? '''Chris: '''Spokojnie! Zobaczymy ile ci to da! :P Kolej na najstarszego człowieka, który odda skok na skoczni - Muriel! '''Muriel: '''Gotowa na pobicie rekordu! :) Weszła na belkę. Ruszyła. Odbiła się z progu i oddała skok. '''Chris: Muriel 50m. A po pech. Ty wręcz spadłaś z tego progu xDDD Muriel: '''Ta skocznie jest jakaś lipna! Na normalnej skoczyłabym lepiej :P '''Thomas: '''To szykują się zawody (please) '''Chris: '''A teraz pora na Tatianę!!! :) '''Thomas: '''Dasz sobie radę! Przypomnij sobie PBP! :) Weszła na belkę. Ruszyła. Odbiła się z progu i oddała skok. '''Chris: Tatiana 105m. WOW! Taki skok w niekorzystnych warunkach!? Już można powiedzieć, że wystąpisz w 2 serii :) Thomas: '''Brawo Tatiana! Tak trzymaj! '''Muriel: '''No takiego skoku to nawet Kamil Stoch, by pozazdrościł xD '''Chris: '''Severin, teraz twoja kolej! :) Wszedł na belkę. Ruszył. Odbił się z progu i oddał skok. '''Chris: Severin 100m. Krócej od Tatiany, ale wystarczy, by awansować :P Severin: 'Ta. Popełniłem chyba jakiś błąd na progu. xD '''Chris: '''Znalazł się znawca (please) Czas na Emily! Emily weszła na belkę. Ruszyła. Oddała skok i bezpiecznie wylądowała. '''Chris: 90,5m. Emily. ' No, no... punkt K przekroczyłaś, że to na razie wygląda blado :P '''Emily: '''Cóż, może akurat wejdę xDDD '''Chris: '''Zobaczymy. Tym czasem nasz debiutant na skoczni! (ponieważ w PBP nie miała okazji) - Kinga! Weszła na belkę. Ruszyła. Oddała skok i wylądowała. '''Chris: Kinga 99m. Całkiem nieźle! Obecnie 3rd miejsce. Kinga: '''Mam nadzieję, że do 2 serii nie wejdę, bo to było straszne :/ '''Muriel: '''Oj, nie jest tak strasznie. Dlatego chciałabym skoczyć drugi raz Chris! :P '''Chris: '''Nie wykonalne, bo teraz skok odda... Sierra! ;) '''Sierra: '''Trzy, dwa, jeden... :) Weszła na belkę. Ruszyła. Odbiła się z progu i oddała skok. '''Chris: Sierra 110m. Ależ powiało pod narty! Sierra nową rekordzistką skoczni! Sierra: '''Ale czad! :D '''Tatiana: '''No jestem pod wrażeniem Sierra. '''Kinga: '''Czyli albo wchodzę albo nie. Hmm... '''Chris: '''Zależy od skoku Patricka ;) Ruszaj! Wszedł na belkę. Ruszył. Odbił się z progu i oddał skok. '''Chris: Patrick 107m. Też będzie się liczył w 2 serii! ;D Patrick: 'Mówiłem wam, że ćwiczyłem!? :P '''Thomas: '''Głupi to ma zawsze szczęście... Szlag! '''Chris: '''A oto wyniki 1 serii: #Sierra 110m. '(Awans) #Patrick 107m. (Awans) #Tatiana 105m.' (Awans)' #Severin 100m. (Awans) #Kinga 99m. #Emily 90,5m. #Thomas 81m. #Muriel 50m. Za chwilę seria 2! Kinga: '''Dobrze, że nie awansowałam. Przynajmniej nie będę musiała skakać. Sierra, dowal mu! Za te krzywdy jakie wyrządził wyeliminowanym uczestnikom :) '''Sierra: '''Postaram się xDDD '''Tatiana: '''Jak ona nie da rady to jest jeszcze nadzieja we mnie. xD '''Patrick: '''Ach tak? Zobaczymy kretynki ;D 2 seria '''Chris: '''A oto lista startowa rundy drugiej: #Tatiana #Severin #Sierra #Patrick '''Tatiana: '''Aha, tym razem to ja pierwsza >( '''Sierra: '''Niefajnie? Masz szansę jako pierwsza zrobić dobre wrażenie, wcześniej od innych ;) '''Tatiana: '''Coś w tym jest! Dzięki. Weszła na belkę. Ruszyła. Odbiła się z progu i oddała skok. '''Chris: Tatiana 100,5m. Dalej się nie dało? :P Tatiana: '''A jakoś nie udało się wyciągnąć xD '''Thomas: '''I po raz kolejny nieźle ci poszło! Oby Patrick się spieprzył tylko z buli xDDD '''Tatiana: '''Nie mam nic przeciwko temu xD '''Chris: '''Kolej na drugiego zawodnika na liście - Severina! '''Severin: '''Robię to dla ciebie Julia! Wszedł na belkę. Ruszył. Odbił się z progu i oddał skok. '''Chris: Severin 104m. Całkiem nieźle! Lepszy wynik od Tatiany! Severin: '''Aż mi się to spodobało xD Mogę jeszcze raz skoczyć? xD '''Chris: '''Oczywiście... że nie! :P Sierra, twoja kolej! '''Sierra: '''Tylko spokojnie i na luzie, jak w 1 serii :) Weszła na belkę. Ruszyła. Odbiła się z progu i oddała skok. '''Chris: Sierra 107m. Wspaniały skok Sierry! Patrickowi ciężko będzie nią przebić! :P Sierra przybyła piątki uczestnikami. Emily: '''Zobaczycie. :) Teraz wam wszystkim szczęka opadnie! :P Zaśmiali się, a szczególnie Thomas. '''Thomas: '''Ta pizda nie zdoła pokonać Sierry. xD W 1 serii po prostu fart do wiatru! :P '''Chris: '''Patrick, start! Wszedł na belkę. Ruszył. Odbił się z progu i oddał skok. '''Chris: Patrick 111m. Nowy rekord skoczni i zwycięzca wyzwania!!! Patrick: '''JUHU! :D Teraz możecie sobie darować, bo wygrałem!!! :D TAAK! ;D Ćwiczenia się opłaciły!!! '''Thomas: '''Jak to się kurwa mogło stać!? JEBANY DZIEŃ! -.- '''Chris: '''Wszyscy poza Patrickiem... Przegraliście i kogoś odeślecie do domu! :P '''Uczestnicy: '''Wiemy... Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Witam na pierwszej ceremonii z połączonymi drużynami! :D Patrick wygrał, więc nie mogliście na niego głosować. Oddaliście głosy, a ich stosunek wynosi 7-1! Bezpieczni są... ... ... ... ..Patrick! ... ..Kinga! ... ..Thomas! ... ..Muriel! ... ..Sierra! A także... ... ... ... ... ... ..Severin! Emily (Wkurzasz widocznie swoją osobą... trudno się dziwić) i Tatiana (Cóż, może jesteś zbyt mocna dla innych?). Jednak z programem pożegna się... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..EMILY! '''Emily: '''Ja!? O_o '''Chris: '''Taak! 7-1! To oznacza, że bez dwóch zdań jesteś wyeliminowania :) '''Emily: '''TO NIE FAIR! Patrick, co to wszytko ma znaczyć!? -.- '''Patrick: '''Papa... ;D ... Emily Pojawiła się w armacie. '''Emily: '''Nie wierzę, jak mogłam uwierzyć temu podłemu kretynowi! Nie zasłużyłam, a wystrzał z armaty! '''Chris: '''Pomarudzisz sobie o tym w domu! Chris wystrzelił Emily z armaty. '''Chris: '''I doszło do połączenia drużyn! <3 Co znowu wymyśli Patrick? I kto odpadnie następny? Dowiecie się tego w kolejnych odcinkach... '''Totalnej Porażki: Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu